


Lehozni a csillagokat az égből

by LadyAlice (MoiraLumi)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:02:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/LadyAlice
Summary: Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!





	Lehozni a csillagokat az égből

Lehoztni a csillagokat az égből  
BBC’s Sherlock | Sherlock Holmes, John Watson | 14+ | 2013/02/25-28

Johnt nem hagyta nyugodni a dolog. Voltaképpen bosszantotta a tény, és az is, hogy a legváratlanabb időkben jutott eszébe. Ilyen a világon nincs! Nem létezhet, hogy a huszonegyedik század legbriliánsabb elméje nem tudta – Felfogta azóta egyáltalán? –, hogy a Nap körül kering a Föld és a többi bolygó, a centrumtól kifelé haladva sorban a Merkúr, a Vénusz, a Föld, a Mars, a Jupiter, a Szaturnusz, az Uránusz, a Neptunusz és-- legújabb kutatások szerint a Plútó már nem bolygó, bár az is a Nap körül kering… No, mindegy, ember legyen a talpán, aki ezt elmagyarázza Sherlock Holmesnak. Végül is, nem tisztje.  
A lényeg, hogy ilyen és ehhez hasonló alap, lexikális tudásról fogalma sem volt a legzseniálisabb detektívnek. Állítása szerint tudatosan! John emlékezett rá, hogy a detektív ezen a pontos hosszú és érthetetlen magyarázatba fogott a hasznos és haszontalan adatok tárolásáról az agyban, illetve az elme kapacitásáról. Az ő nézőpontjából ez akkor is elfogadhatatlan.  
Johnt valamiért ez a Föld keringése dolog zavarta a leginkább, maga sem tudta, miért. Igazából bosszantó volt, hogy olykor-olykor eszébe jutott – a zuhany alatt, reggeli közben, vásárlás közben. Sokszor napok teltek el az esetek között, és olyankor mindig halkan morgott. Jellegzetes hangadás volt, Sherlock meg is jegyezte magának, ám még nem tudta mihez kötni.  
John végül megelégelte ezt és elhatározta, hogy lépéseket fog tenni az ügyben – sokkal inkább a saját lelkének megnyugtatása érdekében, mint Sherlockéban.  
Azon az estén halvány, elégedett, letörölhetetlen mosollyal érkezett haza.  
\- Sherlock – szólította csalhatatlanul vidáman lakótársát. A detektív a nappali közepén állt, szürke szemeit az általa készített, legújabb ügye kandalló fölé feszített térképére szegezve. Mint általában.  
\- Azt kérdeztem, adnál-e egy tollat – mondta köszönés helyett.  
John már régen nem kérdezett. Megköszörülte a torkát, bólintott – noha jól tudta, hogy Sherlock nem figyelt rá -, aztán odanyújtott egy tollat egy tessékkel.  
\- Köszönöm – felelte Sherlock, és az ingzsebébe süllyesztette az írószert.  
John várt még egy percig, aztán odalépett a detektív mellé.  
\- Hoztam neked valamit – mondta. Sherlock összevonta a szemöldökét, és a lakótársa hangjából érződő öröm miatt kérdőn felé fordult.  
\- Egy ajándék?  
John bólintott.  
\- Nevezzük annak.  
Sherlock kíváncsi lett.  
\- Milyen alkalomból? Nincs születésnapom, és—ah, valami évfordulónk van?  
John zavartan pislogott.  
\- Nem. Csak úgy hoztam, mert úgy gondoltam, hasznodra lesz.  
\- Érdekes. – John ismerte ezt az „érdekes”-t. Sherlock azt gondolta, hogy valami ócska kacatot akar hozzávágni, ami mindig csak útban lévő, haszontalan porfogó lesz. Bosszantotta a gondolat.  
\- Gyere. – Az asztalhoz vezette a detektívet, ami az ablakok közti fal mellett állt, ahol rendszerint reggelizni szokott. (Igen, egyes szám, Sherlock rendszerint nem reggelizett – csak ült mellette és nézte.) Az asztalon egy papírba csomagolt, méretes tárgy kapott helyet. Sherlock szemügyre vette. John mélyet sóhajtott, majd letépte a papírt az ajándékról – Sherlock helyett, nyilvánvalóan hiába várva lakótársára. Sherlock kifejezéstelen arccal meredt az aranyszínű, három, teleszkópos lábon álló fekete, hengeres valamire.  
\- Ez egy távcső – magyarázta John. Milyen ostoba volt, hogy azt gondolta, hogy ez majd lenyűgözi őt. Idegesen toporgott. – Arra való, hogy éjszaka a csillagokat vizsgálhasd – tette hozzá.  
\- Tudom, mire való egy távcső, John.  
A doktor sértődötten összeszorította a száját. Meg sem érdemli, hogy tegyen érte bármit is.  
\- Itt, Londonban talán valóban nem sok haszna lesz. De ha elutazunk, vagy elutazol vidékre, ott remekelhet. – Talán tényleg túl sok a ha. Talán tényleg nem gondolta ezt át.  
\- John, ez pompás gondolat!  
\- Tessék? – kapta fel a fejét a doktor. Azt várta, hogy Sherlock majd letorkolja.  
\- Interneten intézem a foglalást, ha megengeded, hogy használjam a laptopodat.  
\- Sosem kérted az engedélyem—Milyen foglalást? – John majdnem rémülten követte tekintetével a fürge mozgású férfit. A detektív a kanapéhoz vágtatott, amin elhagyatottan hevert John gépe.  
\- Vidékre megyünk pár napra.  
\- Egy újabb ügy?  
Sherlock megsemmisítően Johnra meredt a laptop monitorja fölött.  
\- Épp az imént mondtad, hogy vidéken érdemes használni ezt az izét.  
\- Izét – ismételte halkan a doktor, szinte csak suttogta. Nem esett túl jól neki. – Sherlock, mégis mit kéne tennem, hogy legyen hozzám egy-két dicsérő szavad? – kérdezte aztán ismeretlen erőből vett bátorsággal. – Nem azt várom, hogy ajnározz, ne érts félre, csak… nem is tudom… Próbálok nem az utadban lenni, és segíteni abban, amiben tudok…  
Sherlock letette a laptopot maga mellé, felállt, és Johnhoz lépett.  
\- Köszönöm a távcsövet, John, de nem hiszem, hogy sokszor fogjuk használni, ahhoz túl értékes.  
\- Értékes? Jó, nem olcsó mulatság, de nem felbecsülhetetlen darab. Egy antikváriumban vettem. És dehogynem fogjuk használni!  
Sherlock értetlenül összevonta a szemöldökét.  
\- Az eszmei értékére gondolok. John, te ezzel a dologgal _lehoztad nekem a csillagokat az égről_. Ennél többet nem tehetsz, és ennél többet nem kívánhatok – a romantikus közvélemény szerint. Köszönöm.  
John eltátotta a száját, hogy válaszoljon, majd némán becsukta; többszöri próbálkozásra is. Csak nézett az immáron újra a kanapén, laptopjával az ölében ülő férfire, és fogalma sem volt róla, hogy mit gondoljon. Érezte, hogy melegség kúszik fel a gerincén, és pillangók születnek a hasában. Az arca kipirult, zavartan lesütötte a tekintetét. Így nem láthatta, hogy Sherlock felpillant, és gyengéden rámosolyog, miközben a foglalás megerősítésére kattint.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
